


La guía del deportista para andar en bicicleta

by ValerieHayne



Series: Tercero en discordia [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Más aventuras de un dj de Radio 1 y su noble lucha por tener un trio promedio con dos boybanders (si hay espacio en la cama para los tres más sus problemas (dudoso (pero siempre está el piso))).





	La guía del deportista para andar en bicicleta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sportsman's Guide to Tricycling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519040) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Harry lo recoge en el aeropuerto en su Range Rover, aunque Nick sabe que tiene un auto nuevo.

—¿Qué —dice Nick—, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ese nuevo y sensual auto rojo cereza?

—Lo están limpiando —dice Harry, con un fantasma de su sonrisa normal. Sólo un destello de hoyuelo, entonces se ha ido.

—Te ves como siete tipos de mierda en una bolsa. —Es una mentira. Harry se ve cansado y un poco triste en el peor de los casos.

—Las cosas están un poco delicadas en este momento —siempre es bueno subestimando: no le gusta quejarse, no Harry, porque es un niño feliz y nunca siente que pueda estar realmente molesto por su vida. Nick estuvo de vacaciones, pero nunca se alejó de Twitter, y aunque le ha estado enviando mensajes de texto a Harry y lo llamó por teléfono una noche para ver cómo le estaba yendo a su chico con el drama de Internet, Harry no ha dicho ni una palabra al respecto hasta ahora.

—Sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿no? —él dice.

—Sí, pero Louis.. él no es como yo, de alguna manera lo deja enconarse —dice Harry, con los ojos en la carretera—. Realmente no puedo —él agita su mano antes de que se le ocurra la palabra— animarlo hasta que se le pase.

—Mmm —dice Nick, simpatizando. Louis parece una persona que rumiaría por años y haría que todos a su alrededor se sintieran incómodos. Posiblemente Nick lo sepa porque no es ajeno a rumiar—. ¿Le has dado mucha comida y sexo?

—Le dejé hacer todo tipo de cosas ilegales en mi cuerpo y no sirvió —suspira Harry—.  En realidad esperaba que pudieras ayudar.

—¿No estaría mi madre orgullosa? Estoy viviendo el sueño —dice—. Consultor sexual de las estrellas.

—Pero es que —dice Harry, y se muerde el labio durante medio minuto antes de continuar. Nick ya está acostumbrado a sus largas pausas, pero a veces sólo quiere sacudirlo hasta que se apresure, como una máquina expendedora que no escupe tu bebida lo suficientemente rápido.

—¿Soy bueno manejando gente como Louis? —él dice. Trata de no terminar las frases de Harry porque es _molesto_ , pero Harry se ve aliviado cuando lo hace.

—Sí, sí —dice agradecido—. Es sólo que... parece que no puedo entrar.

—Tu problema es que sólo quieres nutrirlo y ser dulce, porque eres una jodida bola de sol —dice Nick. No es verdad todo el tiempo; Harry puede lanzar una rabieta como un campeón absoluto, pero una vez que ha llorado bastante o charlado o abrazado a alguien, termina. No entiende a la gente que mastica cosas por días y no puede ser reconfortada con los métodos convencionales—. Louis necesita que alguien le dé una bofetada y le diga que se calle y sea un niño grande.

Las cejas de Harry se juntan. —Yo… no soy muy bueno en eso.

—Claro que no —dice Nick—, así que deberías estar contento de que estoy aquí para hacerlo por ti.

* * *

 Por lo general, es Zayn quien saca a Louis de estos estados de ánimo, Harry le explica esto a Nick en el resto del camino. Zayn es bueno cortando lo que Harry llama sus bajones y Nick sus lloriqueos auto-impuestos. Pero Zayn también está de vacaciones en este momento, y de todos modos, Zayn no suele estar tan interesado en el mismo tipo de cosa que Nick, aunque, Harry admite alegremente, de vez en cuando a Louis le gusta que él y Zayn se masturben mientras Louis mira.

—El tuyo es un amor con el que sueñan los poetas —dice Nick.

—Aunque realmente lo es —responde Harry con una pequeña sonrisa privada, y Nick recuerda la primera vez que los tres estuvieron desnudos. Fue en la cama de Harry, que es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepan casi todas las personas con las que se rumorea con quien se ha acostado. Nick estaba de lado y Louis de espaldas con Harry apoyado contra él, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Harry mientras él se acurrucaba en su pecho y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿A cuál de ustedes le gusta ser follado entonces? —Nick había preguntado, señalando primero a Harry, luego a Louis.

—A él —dijo Harry, al tiempo que Louis dijo “A mí”, Harry tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el estómago de Louis y añadió—: Realmente, le gusta mucho.

—No tanto como a ti te gusta… —Louis comenzó, y Harry se rio y trató de taparle la boca—. A él le gusta estar atado. Se corrió en sus pantalones la última vez que lo hicimos.

—Ugh —había dicho Harry, sonrojándose y sonriendo, y escondió su rostro en el brazo de Louis.

—Oh, no finjas que no te gusta cuando él te avergüenza, pervertido —dijo Nick.

Louis gruñó y se vio absolutamente encantado, besando a Harry en la cabeza. —Te tiene atado, bebé.

—Oye, no estás exento, descarado —dijo Nick, pellizcando a Louis en el vientre—. Creo que quieres que alguien te ponga en tu lugar.

Louis se veía confundido e intrigado, y un poco—Nick pensó que tal vez se lo había imaginado, pero ahora está casi seguro de que estaba allí—un poco asustado de alguna manera. Nick se preguntó si Harry lo había intentado alguna vez, simplemente presionó a Louis sobre la cama o el piso y lo jodió sin sentido, pero ha visto la expresión de serenidad total en la cara de Harry cada vez que Louis lo pone de rodillas y le dice que lo chupe. Harry se somete tan sinceramente que no hay lugar en él para nada más.

—Ese es Harry, no yo —dijo Louis—. A él es el que le gusta que le digan qué hacer.

Harry se había acurrucado más cerca de Louis con un pequeño y agradable tarareo, y Louis lo había abrazado y reído mientras Nick bromeaba con Harry porque los animales en la selva tropical que nunca habían conocido a un ser humano sabían que a Harry Styles le gusta que le digan qué hacer. Los extraterrestres en otros _sistemas solares_ han notado que a Harry Styles le gusta que le digan qué hacer. Y Harry gimió e hizo muecas tratando de no sonreír y les dijo a ambos que se callaran, y Nick no ha vuelto a sacar en colación el papel de Louis, aunque desde entonces los tres han tenido relaciones sexuales varias veces.

—No me dejes en mi casa, ¿sí? —le dice a Harry—. Iremos a la tuya y veremos qué podemos hacer con respecto a Louis.

—Oh, bien, bien —dice Harry—. Realmente lo necesita.

Es una extraña y fina línea por la que camina con los dos. El primer problema es que son ridículamente celosos. Prefieren hacerle cosas juntos a él en lugar de al revés. Si toca a Harry, tiene que tener cuidado de hacerlo sólo cuando Louis lo dice o se pone de mal humor, y si toca a Louis demasiado, Harry se ve absolutamente asesino.

—Jesús, mírate, tengo miedo de dormir con el cuello descubierto —dijo una vez, y Harry frunció el ceño más fuerte y apartó el brazo de Louis, y Nick puso los ojos en blanco porque al parecer había olvidado que estaba tratando con adolescentes.

El segundo problema es que él y Louis todavía no se gustan particularmente. Louis aún cree que Nick está en una misión para robar la pequeña porción del alma de Harry que no le pertenece. Nick podría decirle que no quiere que nadie se enamore de él, y mucho menos Harry por el amor de Dios, pero no lo hará. Le gusta ver a Louis retorcerse. Y sabe lo que Louis todavía no sabe: que en siete u ocho años Louis será exactamente igual a él, y que hace siete u ocho años él era exactamente igual a Louis, menos los millones de libras y los fans devotos. Eventualmente, Louis se convertirá en un pequeño idiota pomposo con problemas de control, un tipo de idiota completamente diferente, pero mientras tanto, Nick no tiene paciencia con él. Cuando Louis lo mira con aire de suficiencia, quiere decir algo tan estúpido como _Cuando tenía tu edad, me había follado a todo un equipo de rugby australiano, incluido el entrenador,_ o _Si no empiezas a entrenar, tu estómago tendrá el tamaño de tu trasero y, créeme, no te estás volviendo más joven,_ pero él sabe lo que hay debajo de la presunción de Louis, y eso evita que se vuelva demasiado terrible.

Cuando llegan a la residencia Styles-Tomlinson (Nick los llama Tomlinstyles sólo para ver cuánto Louis puede arrugar la nariz como un conejo ofendido), Louis sale de su habitación y, viendo a Nick, se apoya en la pared y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, poniendo un aire despreocupado. Es bastante divertido verlo.

—Oh —dice rotundamente—, eres tú.

—Cállate —dice Nick—. Y quítate la ropa.

Ambos lo miran, desconcertados. Harry mira hacia atrás y adelante entre ellos con los ojos bien abiertos, como si tuviera que elegir un lado y se estuviera moviendo nerviosamente hacia Louis.

—Me escuchaste —le dice por encima del hombro a Louis, entrando a la habitación de Harry—. Harry y yo tenemos algo planeado para ti. Si no se te puede molestar, lo haremos sin ti.

—Pero… —dice Harry, y Nick lo arrastra a la habitación con un golpe en el trasero.

Louis lo mira desde debajo de su flequillo el tiempo suficiente para que Nick piense que simplemente no lo hará. Pero justo cuando Nick está a punto de encogerse de hombros y cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Harry, Louis se endereza y se une a ellos, actuando como si fuera su idea. Su barbilla está levantada y tiene una mirada en sus ojos, desafiante pero un poco incierta, y Nick puede ver que su polla ya está rígida en sus pantalones de chándal.

Harry está desnudo prácticamente antes de que Nick cierre la puerta, y mira a Nick para que lo guíe. —Ayúdame a quitarle la ropa —le dice Nick, y juntos le quitan a Louis su camiseta, pantalones y ropa interior.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer exactamente? —dice Louis. Se esfuerza por ser casual y no lo logra, con voz temblorosa y sonrojándose. Pero no sería Louis Tomlinson si no intentara hacerse cargo de la situación; alcanza a Harry, que lo acerca y lo besa. A Nick le gusta verlos besarse porque casi parecen como si se alimentaran, como pequeños pájaros extraños que se alimentan entre sí. Pero Nick dirige este show y no dijo que era hora de besarse.

—Oi, tú —dice, tocando a Louis en el hombro. Piensa que Harry podría subestimar el efecto que tiene sobre los estados de ánimo de Louis, porque él se ve mucho más tranquilo que hace cinco minutos—. Tu trabajo aquí es no hablar y no hacerte cargo.

—¿No hablar en absoluto?

—En absoluto —dice Nick con firmeza. Él puede ver que la idea es difícil de procesar para Louis—habla mucho durante el sexo, alienta a Harry, le dice a Nick qué hacer con Harry, cómo follarlo con los dedos, qué tan rápido Harry debe montar a Nick—pero reflexiona y asiente, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no estuviera haciendo ninguna promesa, pero lo intentará. Sin embargo, hay un estremecimiento que lo atraviesa, y cuando Nick dice—: Harry, lo vas a follar hasta que no pueda sentarse correctamente mañana —el aliento de Louis se engancha y sus dedos se enroscan en puños apretados.

Mientras estaba formulando su plan en el auto, pensó que era mejor tenerlos a todos en la cama, pero cuando se desviste y los ojos de Louis se dirigen a su polla, con los labios separados un poco, recalibra y coloca a Harry en el piso, con Louis sentado a horcajadas sobre él frente a Nick, quien se sienta en el borde de la cama.

—Vaquera inversa —le dice a Louis con astucia, y tiene que agacharse para apartarse de su puño. Harry, cuyas manos se ven enormes con sus largos dedos envueltos alrededor de las caderas de Louis o acariciando sus muslos, no se mueve hasta que Nick finalmente dice—: Hazlo, Harry, tan rápido como quieras —el ritmo de Harry es duro y constante, y Louis, mirando a Nick, cierra los ojos y jadea.

—Más rápido —exhala él.

Nick pone su mano en la boca de Louis. —No pudiste esperar ni veinte segundos —dice—. No mandar y _no hablar_ , o tendré que amordazarte.

Louis frunce el ceño con petulancia y muerde el pulgar de Nick antes de alejarlo, pero con la forma en que sus piernas se extienden sobre el regazo de Harry, es fácil ver su polla temblando con fuerza. Sus ojos parpadean hacia la de Nick de nuevo y los dos tienen una conversación silenciosa. Nick levanta una ceja y se toca a sí mismo, preguntando sin palabras si a Louis, de hecho, le gustaría ser amordazado[1], y Louis, fulminándolo con la mirada, se relame los labios y asiente casi imperceptiblemente. Su boca está caliente y chupa como Nick espera que lo haga, jugando como un mocoso, y Nick tiene que luchar para mantenerse un paso por delante de él.

—Más rápido, Harry —dice, esperando que su voz no se rompa. Harry mantiene las caderas de Louis en su lugar y obedece, las suyas golpeando el culo de Louis, y él, desequilibrado, obtiene repentinamente la follada rápida y dura que quiere, vacila alrededor de la polla de Nick, sus ojos brumosos de placer. Nick lo golpea debajo de la barbilla y dice—: Vamos, cualquiera puede hacerlo mejor que eso.

Louis chupa fuerte, furioso, y Nick se pregunta si debería tener cuidado porque piensa que Louis puede que sólo se detenga de morder con dedos. Él acaricia el suave y desordenado cabello de Louis, mitad condescendiente y mitad apologético. Harry mira y Nick casi se aleja porque no necesita uno de los ataques celosos de Harry en este momento, pero él sólo le sonríe y besa a Louis.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el ritmo de Harry se deshaga y su respiración se convierta en pequeños gemidos rápidos, ocultando su rostro contra la espalda de Louis. —Me voy a correr —dice inseguro, apoyándose con una mano en la rodilla de Nick.

—Si debes hacerlo —dice Nick, y tiene que poner una mano en la cara de Louis para que no se aleje. Él sabe que a Louis le gusta mirar a Harry, y para ser justos, es una vista encantadora porque Harry nunca se detiene. Nick y Harry se burlan de las caras tontas que hace el otro en medio del orgasmo, pero ahora no es tan tonto—Harry se deja llevar por completo y ahoga sus gritos en el hombro de Louis, con el brazo apretado alrededor del vientre de Louis. Cuando ha bajado un poco y está jadeando, el flequillo pegado a su frente sudorosa, Nick dice—: Adelante, límpialo.

Harry gime y se retira de Louis con movimientos pesados y lentos, pero una vez que se agacha y presiona su lengua dentro de Louis, está ansioso por hacerlo, emocionado de la forma en que se le permite hacer algo realmente travieso. Al toque de la boca de Harry, Louis flaquea de nuevo y esta vez no puede ponerse al día. Lucha por seguir chupando, pero tiene que detenerse cada pocos segundos, gimiendo, y la succión desigual es lo que finalmente logra que Nick se corra. Lo hace tan fuerte que se le eriza la piel y cree que accidentalmente le da una patada a Harry en la pierna. Louis lo observa a través de todo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Tiene semen en los labios y en la barbilla cuando se aleja, pero cuando lo limpia, lame sus dedos. A Nick le sorprende que Louis se haya vuelto inusualmente flexible y piensa que esa debe ser la manera de lograr que realmente se calme, después de todo, haciéndolo sentir tan bien que no lo pueda evitar.

—¿Puedo…  otra vez? —Harry pregunta, y Nick se da cuenta de que ya está duro otra vez. No deja de envidiar la resistencia del Harry de dieciocho años, pero es divertido hacerlo correrse una y otra vez hasta que termine la velada, estúpido por el sexo y adorablemente pegajoso. Sin Louis allí, puede que no tenga la energía para mantenerse al día, aunque definitivamente tiene la opinión de que dos veces es suficiente, así que deja de ser codicioso, Harold, gracias.

Él asiente con la cabeza, y espera hasta que Harry se levanta y presione lentamente dentro de Louis otra vez antes de deslizarse hacia el suelo para unirse a ellos y jugar con la polla de Louis, que no ha sido tocada hasta ahora. Lo que sea que esté haciendo Harry en esta ocasión, el ángulo o la velocidad, parece sentirse mucho mejor que la primera vez. Louis, estremeciéndose y gritando con voz ronca, se inclina hacia atrás contra Harry, y se acerca para agarrarlo.

—Aquí, ayúdame a tocarlo —dice Nick, agarrando una de las manos de Harry para que ambos estén masturbando a Louis. Él intenta obtener más, se balancea sobre Harry y empuja entre sus dedos, pero Nick y Harry lo mantienen quieto y eso lo vuelve aún más salvaje. Harry murmura en su oído para calmarlo.

Lo mantienen allí, en el borde, durante bastante tiempo—Nick no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo—yendo rápido hasta que casi se corre, y apenas rozándolo con la punta de los dedos. Su polla es enorme y gruesa y húmeda y se estremece y jadea ante el menor contacto cuando Nick decide que es hora de dejarlo correrse. Desliza sus dedos en los de Harry y juntos lo acarician lento y firme hasta que está justo en el borde y luego se desliza, todo su cuerpo se pone tenso, los músculos sobresalen en su vientre y sus muslos y brazos cuando se corre en largos y duros chorros sobre sus dedos. Lo hace en silencio, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo con la fuerza del orgasmo, casi sin poder respirar. Cuando respira de nuevo, solloza y se desploma contra Harry con los ojos cerrados. El agarre de Harry sobre la cintura de Louis se tensa repentinamente y Nick se da cuenta de que se está corriendo por segunda vez, más tranquilo y más intenso que la primera. Le dice a Louis que lo ama en un susurro ahogado mientras lo hace, uno de esos momentos raros en los que Nick realmente se siente como un extraño, pero no es un sentimiento solitario. No quiere lo que tienen, no piensa que incluso si alguna vez lo encuentra se sentirá cómodo con ello, pero es hermoso verlo en otros seres humanos más inclinados hacia el amor.

Harry ayuda a Louis a ponerse de pie y los tres se meten en la cama, Louis se extiende sobre Harry y Nick al lado de ellos. Es extraño porque Louis usualmente charla después del sexo, queriendo saber cómo se sintió, si notaron que Harry realmente golpeó la pared opuesta cuando se corrió, si sus orgasmos eran mejores o menos buenos que la última vez, pero ahora mismo se enrosca en Harry y no dice nada.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry pregunta en voz baja, presionando su mejilla contra la cabeza de Louis y apretándolo contra él.

—No lo sé —dice Louis, y suena honestamente desconcertado, realmente perdido. Nick sabe cómo se siente eso, y no puede evitar pasar sus dedos por el brazo de Louis.

—Mírame —dice Nick, y Louis lo hace—. Estás absolutamente bien.

La respiración de Louis se vuelve un poco graciosa y él asiente. —Sí —dice en voz baja—. Estoy bien.

Nick aleja a Louis de Harry, hacia él, y juntos, él y Harry lo sostienen y lo dejan bajar tan lentamente como lo necesita. Sobre su cabeza, tienen una pequeña conversación en silencio; Harry, con la mirada abierta y deliberada, dice: _¿Qué diablos le hicimos_? y Nick hace una mueca que debe decir: _No te preocupes por eso, sólo cállate,_ pero Harry se queda dormido en minutos como siempre lo hace, y sólo son Nick y Louis aún despiertos y respirando uno al lado del otro.

—Gracias —dice Louis después de un tiempo—. Por esto.

—De nada —responde él—. Debes asegurarte de no desquitarte con Harry.

—Nunca —dice Louis, demasiado fuerte, retorciéndose hasta que se da vuelta y mira a Nick. Harry se agita y murmura en su sueño.

—No crees que lo hagas —dice Nick, y lo empuja en el estómago—. No seas idiota y no dejes que se ponga tan mal de nuevo, ¿sí? Se ha estado volviendo loco tratando de hacerte sentir mejor.

—Siempre me hace sentir mejor —murmura Louis, y mastica pensativamente su labio por un momento—. No me gustas mucho, ¿sabes?

—De hecho, te encuentro insoportable incluso en pequeñas dosis —dice Nick con cariño—. Tienes un gusto de mierda en la música y tu tupé es jodidamente ridículo.

—Hmm —Louis sonríe y se acurruca un poco más cerca de él, y luego está dormido, y Nick los rodea con un brazo y también duerme, más cómodo en este extraño trío-no-trío que en muchas otras relaciones más tradicionales.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Gag es amordazar, pero en un contexto sexual, se refiere al acto de ahogar a alguien con un pene.


End file.
